


Red

by Claire



Series: You, Me and Him [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sam jerking off to thoughts of Steve and Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been jerking off to thoughts of Steve pretty much from the day he met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Sam's been jerking off to thoughts of Steve pretty much from the day he met him. From the moment Steve had run past him with that ridiculous chest in that ridiculous shirt and showing those ridiculous arms, Sam's had thoughts about Steve holding him up against a wall and pounding into him.

Sam knows the history of Captain America, most people do. He knows the story of little Steve Rogers who'd become big Steve Rogers, he just never expected to become a part of that story.

That first day, he'd gone home after his run, and stepped into his shower to wash away the dirt and the sweat. As the water had run over his body, he'd wrapped his fingers around his cock, thoughts of the man he'd just met running through his mind. He'd be strong enough to hold Sam up, pushing into Sam's body as he held him.

And there's also a part of Sam that thinks about what it would be like to be the one to take Steve apart. He watched the news, saw all of the battle of New York from each of the angles it was caught at. He saw the photos of Steve, standing upright among the carnage and chaos, and he thinks about how it would be to bring that man to his knees. To have him under Sam, desperate and begging.

He jerked his cock to the thought of it, to sliding into Steve's ass and fucking him until they're both sticky and sated. He'd come against the wall of the shower, watching as the spray washed the white away.

He'd thought that would be it. That it would be a meeting he'd mention to his mom and his sisters, in a "Hey, guess who I met today..." kind of way. And then Steve ended up on his doorstep along with the stunning redhead who'd picked him up that first day, and Sam got pulled into something he'd never expected.

And now, after everything, he's living in a safe house Steve came up with from somewhere (Sam's pretty sure that somewhere is Natasha) with two super soldiers.

The surprise for Sam had been Bucky. When it comes to Steve? Well, Steve's easy to love (even if Sam's been avoiding that word), but Bucky was the one who crept up on him. They'd been in the kitchen one morning, a stack of pancakes between Steve and Bucky, and Sam had told them to leave him the last blueberry one just in time to see Bucky smirk as he picked it up and took a bite out of it. And Sam had thought that he wanted to swipe that smug look off Bucky's face, but it had shocked him to realise that the way he wanted to do it was by kissing it off.

That night he'd lain in bed, his hand wrapped around his cock. He'd cycled through various thoughts, starting with just Bucky. Thinking about how Bucky would react if Sam just kissed him, just reached out and tugged him closer. He thought about how Bucky's metal hand would feel wrapped around him. Sam knows that Bucky can crush rocks and stop bullets with that thing, so thinking about Bucky holding him, fingers wrapped gently around him, had his cock twitching.

Sam's felt Bucky's arm before, and it doesn't feel like skin, but he can't imagine how it would feel on the heated flesh of his hard cock. He thought about what Bucky would like, whether he'd want Sam to sink to the ground and blow him, or if he'd prefer being the one on his knees.

He'd bitten his lower lip, all too aware of the other two in the apartment and exactly how well they can hear. He'd jerked himself slowly, thoughts of Bucky in his mind. And then it had changed. It changed from Bucky to Bucky and Steve. Both of them around him, warms hands on his body. The two of them holding him up as they prep him, fingers sliding into him, so first Steve, and then Bucky can push into him, break Sam open around them.

And it's the thought of being double teamed by them that has Sam coming, spilling over his hand, sticky and warm.

He can barely look at them the following morning, memories of exactly what he was thinking springing to mind every time he glances at either of them. But he wants it, wants both of them. He's just got to work out exactly how to get it.


End file.
